So Close
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Ichigo had amnesia and forgot everything about Rukia and Soul Society etc. But she was living with them to take care of Ichigo who just woke up from his coma. Will he remember his love for her. Sequel for Death Pain & Happiness & another twisty story


So Close

Ichigo was discharged from the hospital a month after he awoke. The doctor said that the tumor was safely removed and he was safe now. Except for his tuberculosis, Ichigo must take the medicines everyday. He had a happy life after the operation with his family, Ishim, Yuzu, Karin and Rukia whom Isshin wanted to stay.

Kurosaki's Residence,

"Hey, it's time!" a female voice shouted.

"I don't want to! I hate medicines!" replied a male teen.

"Oh c'mon! You have to take them. It's for your own good. Don't be a baby Kurosaki Ichigo! Now eat these".

"I don't want to. They are bitter and there are too many. Please… Just today".

"Eat these or I'm going to tell your father and make sure that he will take all your tokusatsu collections" Rukia threatened Ichigo.

"Alright! Give me the pills. Don't tell dad about this!" Ichigo finally obeyed Rukia.

Yup. Kurosaki Ichigo sure was a baby when it came to medicines. After the operation, Isshin had assigned Rukia to take care of Ichigo since Isshin could see something in Rukia's eyes. Something that he called love.

For Rukia, it hurts when the man that she loved had forgotten everything about her. But being with Ichigo and his family was a good thing. She could felt that she already got a big happy family. Taking care of Ichigo was another thing. He had changed from the bad-temper-Ichigo to a sweet one. No more shouts or critics about her height, drawings and everything. The new sweet-Ichigo was a bit weird for Rukia but she didn't care. As long as they together, she didn't care.

"Rukia, I need to go the city. Wanna come?" Ichigo asked. It was weekend and he needed something for school.

"Ok. I need to get something" Rukia went upstairs and a minute later she came back. "Here, you need your cap" Rukia handed Ichigo his blue cap. Well, he had to wear the cap to cover his bald head.

"Thanks" and both of them off to the city.

-

Ichigo and Rukia walked around the shopping mall. Ichigo already bought everything that he needed but he didn't want to stay at home all day since it was weekend. The shopping mall was packed with people but they didn't bother Ichigo and Rukia who walked around just to kill their weekend time.

Suddenly Rukia left Ichigo and went to a booth selling girls' accessories. Rukia was looking on a pretty silver necklace when Ichigo came beside her.

"Isn't this pretty?" Rukia showed the silver necklace with a rabbit pendant to Ichigo.

"Yeah. Do you want it?"

Rukia nodded "But it is expensive. Let's go". Rukia left the booth without buying the necklace. She looked a bit down when Ichigo reached her side.

"Let's grab something. I'm hungry". Rukia nodded and they went to the nearest fast-food restaurant. Ichigo helped Rukia ordered her food and then they settled at a table which was quite hidden from the entrance.

"Rukia, can you wait here? There is something I forgot. Can you wait alone?"

"Yeah" Rukia bit her food as Ichigo got on his feet and went out from the restaurant.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo came back but nothing in his hands.

"What did you buy?" the female raven haired asked.

"Something… Let me eat first than we go back, okay?" Ichigo replied.

-

"Hey Rukia. Do you have a minute?"

"What is it?" Rukia followed Ichigo to the garden. He was holding a small plastic bag.

"Here" Ichigo hand over the plastic bag to Rukia.

Rukia opened the plastic bag and there was it; the silver necklace that she wanted.

"Ichigo… What's this?"

"The necklace that you want" and his face blushed a bit.

"Thank you" Rukia took it out from the plastic bag. The sun rays hit the silver necklace and it shined.

"It's really beautiful" Rukia smiled and looked to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the necklace from Rukia and helped her. The silver rabbit pendant hung just nice. "Rukia, turned around" Ichigo whispered and she did. Ichigo took something from his pocket and clipped it on Rukia's raven hair.

"What is this?" Rukia looked at the hair clipped that she was wearing.

"It's a cherry hair clipped. The salesgirl said it means cherish, for the girl that I cherish the most. Rukia, you are the girl that I cherish the most. Thank you for taking care of me for the past three months. Thank you so much" said him and he planted a small kiss on Rukia's pink cheek.

"Thanks… for the necklace and this cherry clip."

"You welcome" and suddenly Ichigo wrist watched beeped twice.

"It's time for you to have your medicines" and Ichigo expression changed. Well, he had to continue to have his medicines everyday for six months and he still had another three months to go. Poor Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Hey! This is my urh... 10th bleach fanfic. This is the sequel for death pain and happines. Warning: this story is long and a bit twisty. For the first chapter, it's a bit random though.  
Please review to help to improve the story. BlackBrightField2007


End file.
